Sarah vs Obiwan Kenobi
by Mystlynx
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vs. Obi-wan Kenobi. This is how Sarah tells Chuck about their previous meeting.


**A/N:**** I won't say many, but there were a few requests to have the rest of the Obi-wan Kenobi story told. How Sarah finally told Chuck about their real first kiss. As an AU, I am incorporating this into the same 'verse as Chuck and Sarah Bartowski vs. Story Night. I like the characters and life I built for them. So, as companion to Chuck vs. Obi-wan Kenobi, we have Sarah's story.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck nor is anything even close to owning Chuck in my future.**

**Sarah vs. Obi-wan Kenobi**

Sarah didn't even try to keep the huge grin from her face. Walking quickly, she traced the familiar path to him. Clutched in her hand, she was carrying one of their most prized possessions. It might not look like much now. The remnants of a plastic cape hung in brittle tatters over robes that were faded with age. He was, after all, just an old action figure to the casual observer. To Sarah and Chuck however, General Obi-wan Kenobi was so much more. He was the thread of fate tightly woven through their lives, not to be denied. She cupped her hand around it to keep the small figure from view. This was going to be a surprise and she wanted to enjoy every moment.

Chuck was waiting for her, looking like he always did. As she approached, he graced her with 'the smile'. She would tell anyone who'd care to listen. With Chuck you could always count on a smile. But for her, he saved only the best. To Sarah, it was hers and hers alone, 'the smile'. Something that couldn't be described, only experienced. Always changing to suit what was needed, today it radiated like warm sunshine on her face and a light breeze that caressed her as a lover.

Spring had come early this year, Sarah wasn't ready to hide from the California sun just yet. She picked a spot next to Chuck that was not shaded by their favorite tree. Swept up in a moment of nostalgia, she watched as Lauren and Linda planted that tree under the supervision of their parents. It had taken the last of the government connections she'd had to get permission, but it was worth it. Now, their oak tree was always there when they needed some quiet time and shade. No matter how beautiful the weather, she couldn't be this close and not have some contact with her husband. Reaching over, she rested her hand in a favorite spot, fingers automatically began describing small and gentle circles. This earned her another of his precious smiles.

Nearly trembling in her excitement, she presented the action figure with a flourish. "I found it Chuck, do you see? It wasn't lost like you'd thought. Our girls were going through some old boxes at the house and had been about to toss it out with some other trash. Well, that wasn't about to happen. I rescued him from the trash compactor." Sarah giggled at her attempt to make a Star Wars joke. She loved how Chuck's eyes would crinkle at the corners when she made him laugh. It had always been a disappointment of hers that she wasn't funnier for him. Of course, Chuck never stood for that kind of thinking and would promptly begin listing all the things she did that he couldn't live without.

"Naturally, they couldn't understand why I'd want to keep an old toy. Right then, I sat them down and told them the story. Our story of destiny and a little action figure. You know our daughters, that wasn't good enough. They just had to know if I ever told you about our real first kiss. I scolded them for thinking I would keep anything from you that was so important. Our spy lives may have revolved around lies and deception. But the day we declared our love for each other, I knew eventually I would tell you everything. So, now the girls know all about the night before our wedding. I'm sure you remember it Chuck. As I recall, you were feeling a little frisky.....

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Oh god can this man kiss." _Sarah thought as she fought for air. They were both half naked and panting as they became more entangled in the sheets of her bed. Her nerves were on fire and her body knew what it needed to satisfy a deep, deep craving. Groaning with the last of her strength, she pushed him back. "Chuck....honey.....you have to stop. We made a promise to each other."

Squeezing his eyes shut to gather some control, "I know Sarah. When we made that promise, I didn't realize it would be so hard....er....difficult to keep. Oh boy, Freud must be slipping somewhere.", chuckling at his little jest.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sarah was nearly undone. In his amusement, Chuck had flopped onto his back. Bare torso glinting with a light sheen of sweat as it rose and fell with is laughter. His delicate, musky scent intruded on her perceptions to send shivers down her spine. "_Why do I always have to be the strong one? This is soooo not fair." _Turning to her training, she pushed down every distraction in an effort to return to sanity. "Chuck, it was your idea. Mister old-fashioned kind of guy. No sleeping together and, more to the point, no sex for the month prior to our wedding. Our wedding is tomorrow and we can't let one more night bring us down. I want to keep the promise. It sounded corny when you trotted out the idea, but I think you were right. Tomorrow will mean so much more. The beginning of everything, even finally sharing our house for the first time."

He let his head fall to the side and opened his eyes to capture her.

"_Down girl, you've looked into his eyes hundreds, probably thousands of times. This is no different. Like hell it isn't." _Clenching one of her hands into a tight fist. Fingernails digging in give her time to put up defenses. "Don't you give me that look Mr. Bartowski. I am impervious to your wicked charms."

"You make that sound like a challenge. Does Chuck Bartowski have what it takes to break the legendary willpower of Sarah Walker?" Lazily, he extends a hand towards her, fingers outstretched. Her eyes are drawn to them. They trace the contours of his long, supple fingers as they near. Rebellious, her body trembles at just the memory of how they glide over her skin to produce sensations she never dreamed possible. She is saved at the last moment as his gaze turns warmer. His reach brings him to cover her hand in a gentle grip. "You're right Sarah, we made a promise to each other. We can't start a marriage on a broken promise. What kind of a foundation would that make?"

Chuck sits up and reaches off the bed for his shirt. She watches the play of light on muscle as he slips into it. Her thoughts betrayed by a small sound in her throat. This earns her a raised eyebrow as she blushes. Holding the sheet to her chest, she sits up to look for her bra and top. Which somehow ended up way over there by the bathroom door. Noting the direction of her gaze, he gives her a lopsided grin. Scowling at him, she hops out of bed and runs over to snap up her clothing before disappearing into the bathroom. He wisely refrains from any lecherous comments.

While dressing, she hears Chuck ask, "Sarah, are you going to miss this place? I can't imagine a hotel room for this many years really feeling like home."

Looking around the little bathroom, "Chuck, if there's one thing I've learned in our time together. Home isn't where you live, it's who you live there with. This place has some very special memories for me." She can picture the look on his face at her statement. "I'm not talking about those memories. Okay, some of them too. But all the things that happened between us, good and bad. They all served to get us here today and I couldn't be happier that tomorrow is finally going to happen." The talk of home and memories sets off another memory. Crouching and reaching under the vanity, she pops open a small drawer and feels something fall into her hand. Pulling back, she looks down at the little figure. It's been a while since she even thought of Obi-wan Kenobi. Turning him over, she finds herself tracing the CB marked on it's back. In that instant, she knows it's the right time.

"Chuck, we need to talk." Walking out of the bathroom, she sees him tying his shoes. Shaking her head, he still has to wear his All-Stars. He straightens at the sound of her voice. The years have only allowed him to become even more adept at knowing her every mood. Something important is coming. "Chuck, you know there is a lot of my past that I haven't shared with you. You've been more patient with me than I deserve and I can't tell you what it means to me. There's one thing I have to tell you and it has to be tonight, before we get married."

Tentatively, she closes the distance. What would be impossible with any other person is merely difficult with Chuck. As always, he knows what to do when she has one of these moments. His deep eyes offer support and unconditional love as he waits for her to be ready. She turns on the bedside lamp then asks, "Hold out your hand."

He complies and is surprised as she drops an action figure into his outstretched palm. Drawing it closer, he examines it. "Your Dad's Kenobi figure? I didn't think you kept it."

Feeling the flutter of butterflies in her stomach, "Turn it over Chuck. Look under the cape."

Curious, he flips it over and lifts the cape. His eyes widen at what he finds. "Is....Is....Is...this....No way.....It can't be!" Sarah recoils involuntarily. Not so much from his reaction, but her own fear. For all that he's done to help her heal, she is still terrified that learning of her true past will send him running from her life. He shoots to his feet and sends a startled Sarah stumbling backwards. Before she knows what is happening, he has her wrapped in his arms, lifted into the air and is spinning her in circles. Whooping loudly, he laughs and laughs before returning her to her feet with a shower of kisses.

Tilting her head up, "You're not mad?", Sarah asks.

Chuck calms down. Featherlight, he brushes his fingers along one smooth cheek. "How could I be mad? How many people marry the person they shared a first kiss with? Not just a first kiss with each other, but the first kiss ever."

Bitterness creeping into her voice, "Yeah, share a first kiss and then have that person disappear the very next day. Lucky you."

Though seldom heard, Chuck can put steel into his words. "Stop that crap right now Sarah Walker! I wake up every morning and think how lucky I am. At night, I go to bed feeling the same way. We're getting married tomorrow and that means I have the rest of my life to prove to you how lucky I am. Look at all we've accomplished, you and I. The odds we had to overcome just to be where we are today. Is it really that improbable to believe we met all those years ago? The first flash of destiny for two lives meant to be one." Breaking into a grin, "Okay, even for me that last line was a bit cheesy."

Throwing herself against him to bury her face in his chest, she cries uncontrollably. "Kids had tried, there were always a few that thought they could make friends. You saw how I reacted. Once was enough to send them scurrying. Until you came along. I really thought that after a couple days of giving you the slip at that park you'd give up. Leave it to Bartowski stubbornness, you kept at it day after day. I figured the only thing to do was scare you into leaving me alone. Another plan doomed to failure. You had that smile, that damn smile. I got all turned around by it. There was probably still a chance for me, but then you handed over your Kenobi figure."

Chuck listened to her story. The sobs coming less as she clung tightly. They had been through this before with other revelations. Pulling in a few deep breaths, she went on. "I ran home on air. My lips were warm from our kiss and the day seemed so perfect. The first lesson I learned in living with my father, nothing good comes without a price. There was an unfamiliar car in our driveway with it's engine running. I almost started crying right then. A new car meant Dad was done and we needed to leave town. When I ran into the kitchen, he was shoving food into a couple of bags. Without even looking at me, he told me to get my things together and be ready to leave pronto. After a few stops, we slipped out of town in the night, just like the thieves we were."

"For the next six months, I kept that figure with me. Sometimes, I would ask Dad if we could go back if only for a few days. I'm pretty sure that's why it ended up in Dad's stuff. He woke me late one night and had my suitcase already packed. I was sleepy and let him lead me from the house. It wasn't until morning that I noticed it was missing. I begged him to turn around so we could go get it. Pleaded with my dad till my voice was almost gone. All he would say is it was for the best. People like us were meant to be free to go where we wanted with nothing holding us back. He must have taken it to make me forget about you."

"I'm so sorry Chuck, I did forget. One town after another, they all started to look the same. It was hard to see the other kids as people and not a mark. After that, I didn't even notice any attempts to befriend the new kid. I was all closed up, dry as dust on the inside." Sarah notices that during her tale he had moved them to the bed. She was curled in his lap, surrounded and safe in his arms. "Chuck. I don't want to talk anymore." She looks up. "Can you just hold me for a while?"

He nods and presses a tender kiss to her forehead. Pulling her in closer, she is enveloped by his comforting presence. Nothing can get to her here, not in his arms, not with the steady thump of his heartbeat in her ear. Chuck rocks her gently, like a child. Tonight she doesn't mind. Spent with the emotional outpouring, Sarah drifts off into a deep sleep. Watching her, his mind churns with a need, some way to make a gesture that will reward and reassure her sharing another private pain. Without waking Sarah, he shifts her to the bed and tucks her in.

Exiting the hotel room, Chuck pulls out his phone and dials. "Hey Morgan.........I know, I know. Sorry to be calling so late........No, everything's fine.........Little buddy, I need your help. We have a mission."

Standing in the reception hall, Sarah felt the need to pinch herself. She resorted to raising her hand and made sure the ring was really there. A wife, she was his wife. And that made him her husband. It was all real. "_Oh my god, it was all real_." Her chest tightened and she struggled for breath. From somewhere, hands directed her to a chair. Ellie's concerned face swam into view, followed by a small bag. She placed it over Sarah's nose and mouth while telling her to breathe. Something about nerves and hyperventilating made it's way through the haze.

Chuck emerged from the crowd around her looking worried. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. Tension dissipated under his caress. Soon, she could breathe normally again. Sarah could see the question in his eyes. She gave a silent response that all was fine. Offering his hand, he led her across the room. Eyes twinkling, "I have a surprise for you sweetie."

Sarah had to laugh at Ellie's sour expression. Chuck's surprises were not always well received. His enthusiasm had been known to outstrip his common sense. They came to a stop before a large, empty table. It wasn't supposed to be empty. The cake was supposed to be sitting right here. "What did you do to the cake?"

Looking all too pleased with himself, Chuck said. "Morgan helped."

"We're doomed.", floated from the crowd. It sounded remarkably like Ellie.

"And what exactly did he help you with?" Sarah was starting to share the doomed sentiment.

"Oh ye of little faith. Morgan, send in the cake."

Morgan pushes the kitchen door open and two caterers emerge. Between them towers the five-layer, painstakingly crafted wedding cake. Sarah allows a sigh of relief that it looks perfectly normal. Chuck is still smiling much to broadly though. Making a second inspection, she spots his surprise. Where the little bride and groom should be standing there were three figures. Han Solo stood in a little handmade tux with blaster at his hip. He faced Princess Leia, wedding dress in place, as they stood in the frosting. The two were posed with hands linked, similar to the recently completed marriage ceremony. Standing in the position of the minister was Obi-wan Kenobi.

Ellie's comment of 'what were you thinking' was interrupted by Sarah leaping into Chuck's arms to kiss him fiercely. After breaking the kiss, she could see he wasn't done. Reaching up, he plucked Kenobi from the cake and handed him over. "Your turn to look at his back."

With a light tremor in her hands, she rolled him over and pushed the cape aside. Chuck had redone the inscription in fresh marker. In place of the scrawled CB, he had written 'CB & SB' then enclosed the initials in a heart. Holding back tears, Sarah pressed to her husband. "I love you......

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"....Chuck Bartowski." She could still see the heart shape. Her mind filled in the rest as tears blurred her vision.

"Mom, we should be going. It's not good for you to be sitting on the cold ground like that." Lauren walked to her side and took an arm. Helping her mom to her feet as Linda recovered the discarded cane. Sarah ran her hand once more over his gravestone before looking to her daughters.

"Where's Ben? He should come see his Dad." Sarah shivers with the suddenly much cooler day. All the warmth of earlier has seemed to vanish. "It's been 6 years since your father passed on and he never comes with us to visit."

Leading their mother along the path, Linda replies gently, "Ben has never been good with emotions. He prefers to see Dad in private. He could always talk to Dad."

Wistfully, "That was one of your father's special gifts. He could make you feel safe no matter how much it hurt inside." Sarah has to stop for one last look. "Did I ever tell you girls about the first time I saw your father?"

In unison, "Yes mom."

Undeterred, she talks on. "He was working in his Nerd Herd outfit. I remember thinking how easy it was going to be. Get the information and get it back to headquarters. I was sure a coy smile would have him eating out of my hand. Let me tell you, I was never that wrong before or after. It was the ballerina and her father that should have warned me away....."

**Four Months Later**

Sleep was no respite from the constant discomfort. The pneumonia had taken hold deep in her lungs and was adamant to stay. She hated hospitals, nothing good ever happened in one. Immediately, she took that thought back as the births of her children appeared in her dream. Ben stared up at her in wide-eyed innocence, fresh to the world. Chuck's presence at her side lent perfection to the scene. Little Ben was their miracle baby after all. The twins had never known how close they came to growing up without a mother. The best doctors had told them another child was impossible. But Sarah knew that if they wanted it badly enough, it could happen. After all, she and Chuck had built a life from impossible beginnings.

Ben was lifted from her arms as Chuck leaned down to kiss her brow. "Sarah. Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

"No." She moaned. Dreams are all she had. To add insult to injury, it was no fair the person waking her up could sound so much like her Chuck.

There was an amused chuckle that warmed her in a familiar way. "I really think you want to wake up now Sarah. I promise it'll be worth it."

Shocked, her eyes sprang open. She couldn't believe it. "I'm still dreaming. A dream within a dream."

He just gave her 'the smile' and took her hand in his.

"It can't be. You look the same as the day I met you." She tried to ignore how real his touch felt on her skin.

"So do you honey. Every bit the striking beauty that stole my heart." He gently draws her from the bed.

Sarah starts to protest. She is stunned to realize the pain in her chest is gone. As she stands, the ache in her joints is no longer the constant companion she has learned to live with. Looking down, she beholds smooth skin and the lean shape of her youth. Swinging around, Sarah finds her frail, aged body still in the bed.

"It's time Sarah. I'm here to take you home." She can feel him at her back, his arms slip around her waist to cradle her close. Motion draws her eye, an arm swings off the bed with the hand going limp. A familiar and careworn little figure falls to the floor. Sarah dips instinctively to catch it but Chuck holds her back. "It's okay Sarah. We don't need his help anymore."

Circling in his embrace to face him, she asks. "Are you sure?"

He leans close, "I'm very sure." Breathing words on her lips in the moment before they kiss, "True love is eternal."

**The End**


End file.
